First Date!
by KaL KeY
Summary: 3rd in the Treasure series with Hyoga,Shun and Takara. Its time for Shun to start trusting Hyoga again. Their first date is here, starting with a family outing to the beach with their five year old daughter! H/S Sh/Kioko OC I/E SE/M Family story femshun
1. Getting ready for a day of fun

This in the third story of Hyoga and Shun with their daughter Takara. Hope you like it!!

* * *

Hyoga blinked his eyes open, looking straight into Shun's sleeping face. He smiled, brushing a few pieces of hair out of her eyes.

Shun slept with him every night. The one time that she had slept in her own room, the next morning Hyoga had woken up to her sleeping next to him. Takara had slept between them only once in the last week, the day after Shun and him had agreed on going on a date.

Today was Tuesday, today was the day that they went out for the first time as a family. He got out of bed, getting dressed in a shirt and swim trunks. They were going to the beach, so there really was no point in showering now.

He put a pair of boxer and shorts into the bag that was sat out for today. He then checked the beach bag to see if it had there towels and sunscreen. They were there along with some of the beach toys that they were taking for Takara.

He moved back over to the bed, sitting down next to Shun. "Angel." he called, placing a hand on Shun's shoulder. "Angel, you need to wake up."

Shun shifted, opening greed eyes to look up at him. "Hyoga?" she asked.

"Hey, you need to get up now if we're going to go to the beach." He told her, and she smiled.

"Alright." she told her, sitting up.

"I'm going to go get Gem up." he told Shun, kissing her cheek. She smiled, nodding her head as she got up.

Hyoga left her to dress, reminding her to either bring her suit or to bring a change of underclothes. He entered his five year old daughters room.

Hyoga, with Ikki and Shiryu, had just gotten big kid beds for the older kids shortly before Hyoga had gone and gotten Shun. The twins had a pale oak bunk bed that wasn't together right now, since the almost five year olds weren't old enough to have Bishamon on the top bunk. Mareo was sleeping in the bottom bunk of the dark pine bunk bed that was for him and his brother Rinji, when the two year old was old enough to sleep in his own bed instead of his crib. As for Takara, she had a single bed made of cherry wood.

He walked over to her bed, sitting down on the edge of it. He slipped the blanket off of her, running his hand down her side. They had found out early on that it was best to wake the little girl up by tickling her, because she didn't like mornings. If she wasn't woken in a good mood, she ended up being crappy the rest of the day.

Takara giggled, trying to move away from the hand by rolling over onto her back. Hyoga brought his other hand up to tickle both sides. "No! Daddy!" she said between giggles, wide awake now. "Ssssttttoooop!! Daddy!!"

"Morning Gem." He told her with a smile. She returned it, sitting up, her upper back length hair out of the braid that it had been in the night before. He sighed, knowing that she had had a restless night most likely. Her hair would most likely be tangled and she would need a nap later on today. "Lets get ready to go out."

"Where we go?" she asked as Hyoga got up off the bed.

Hyoga went to her dresser, pulling out her swim suit. "We're going to the beach today." He told her, smiling at the little girl as her.

"YAY!!" She threw her hands up into the hair, laughing. Hyoga smiled at her, sitting back down on the bed.

"Let's get you changed." he told her, pulling her long sleeve tiger pajama top off, then her pants, pulling off the underwear with them. He pulled her up so she was standing, helping her into her pastel pink and green bathing suit. He put her nightgown and underwear in the hamper, ignoring her whine as her favorite pj's were taken away. "What dress do you want to wear?" he asked her, taking two spring dresses out of the closet. She pointed to the white one with red flowers on it. Hyoga put the blue one away, walking over to her. Shun wouldn't be to happy about it, since she had labeled that one a church dress when she went threw Takara's things, but that didn't mater.

"It pretty." Takura told him as he put it on him. "Mommy like dis one." she said proudly.

"Yes, mommy likes that on a lot." he agreed, helping his daughter off the bed. He then went to the dresser, pulling out a pair of socks for her. He sat them on top, pulling out another pair and some underwear, siting them up there too. Opening the next one, he pulled out a pair of blue overall shorts, putting them with the extra underclothes. Hyoga then went to the closet, pulling out a red shirt to go with the overalls. With the extra outfit picked out encase she got her dress dirty or wet, he picked up the other pair of socks going to the little girl.

Takara was sitting on the floor, playing with one of Bishamon's trucks that had somehow found its way into her room. He put her socks on, then took a hold under her arms, picking her up onto her feet. She smiled at him, running to the door, opening it, and disappeared down the hall. Hyoga sighed, he still needed to fix her hair. He got the extra outfit off the dresser and fallowed his happy daughter.

He entered the dining room, and found Shun and Takara sitting at the table. Shun turned and gave him an unhappy look. "She picked it out herself." he told her, referring to the girls dress. He bent down next to the two bags that Shun had brought down, seeing the change of underclothes that she had put in there for herself. "I got Takara an extra outfit encase we need it."

"Fine." She told him sighing.

"Mommy, why are you mad at daddy?" Takara asked her.

"Thats a nice dress Gem, it should be worn for nice times." Shun told her.

"But mommy like dis one...Me want to wear for mommy." she told her.

Shun smiled at her daughter. "Alright, if you want to that much."

Kioko laughed "I thought only Shiryu and I argued about what to put the kids in to play." she said, sitting a plate of pancakes on the table. The three of them were the only ones that were there right now, since breakfast wasn't for another thirty minutes. "He gets so mad when I put clothes mad of nice material on them."

Shun smiled "I just thought that I would pick a few of her dresses out to set aside for special times or for church, but it doesn't mater I guess. She has a lot of nice things so..."

"She does have some nice clothes, so don't worry." Kioko told her, smiling. Shun worried about the silliest things some times, but over the last week or so she had gotten to know the younger girl. Shun was kind, almost to kind really, liked to smile, loved the rain and the zoo (she found out that why no one was to shock that Takara liked it so much, both her parents loved it). She was an amazing mom, and a great aunt (to all the kids, not just her brothers). Kioko could also say that she was a wonderful friend.

"I still don't see why you wanted to cook for us, I could have done it. I used to cook for everyone anyway." Shun told her, sighing. She made Takura a plate, letting the little girl eat her breakfast.

"I like to cook, and it was no problem." Kioko told her, then headed back into the kitchen.

"Hyoga, is there a reason our daughter's hair looks like a rats nest?" Shun asked him.

Hyoga sighed. "She ran off before I got the chance to brush it." He told her, moving behind his daughter's chair. He picked her up, standing her on the floor.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaadddyyyyyyyy!" she whined.

Hyoga smiled at her, turned her chair sideways and put her back in it facing the table, leaving her without anything behind her. He took the hair brush that he had brought out of his back pocket. He knelled down and started to work on the hair. It took him almost ten minutes to get all the tangles out of the gold locks and to pull it up into a pony tail. Once he was done, he turned her in the chair then the whole chair around to its proper place.

"Thanks." Shun told him as he sat down next to her.

"You do it next time." He told her. He loved his daughter, but he hair just annoyed him. His hair was kept kinda long, but it never tangled, so he knew that came from Shun.

"No I wont, I have to do my own and that's enough work thank you." She told him. Shun had cut her hair the day after she moved back in, it down just brushing past her shoulders. None of them had said anything, and they knew that she was thankful for that.

"Fine." He told her, starting to eat his breakfast.

* * *

That's the first chapter!! What did you think??


	2. A Day at the Beach

Okay everyone! Here is Chapter 2 of First Date, from the Treasure Series.

The standard warnings apply as always!

Pairings, you should know, are: HyogaxShun, IkkixEsmerelda, SeiyaXMiho, and ShiryuXKioko (OC)

Thank you ShinigamixGirl for betaing this story! (FEEL BETTER SOON!!!)

* * *

Chapter 2: A Day at the Beach.

Hyoga pulled into a parking space, quickly glancing around, seeing that there were only six other cars in the lot. He had figured that not to many people would be at the beach today. It was a Tuesday morning after all. He turned the car off, then popped the trunk.

Shun got out, moving to go through the trunks contents. Hyoga opened the back seat, unbuckling Takara from her booster seat. He let her get out, then closed the door and locked them. He went around the back of the car, where Shun was just handing their daughter the bag full of toys. Shun picked up the towels and blanket. Hyoga smiled, kissing her on the cheek, causing her to blush slightly and Takara giggled.

Hyoga shook his head, picking up the small cooler with one hand and the lunch basket with the other. Shun reach up and pushed the trunk closed. "Takara." Hyoga called, not even turning around. She stopped, looking back at them.

"Go. Now." She told her parents.

"Alright honey." Shun said, turning to walk down to the beach. Takura was right on her mother's heels, the slightly heavy bag hitting the ground every once in a while as she walked. Once on the actual beach, the sand still slightly cold since the sun hadn't had the time to heat it up. Shun sat the towels down, then spread the blanket out for them to sit on. She kicked off her shoes and sat down on it. "Come here Gem."

Takara dropped the bag, falling onto all fours on the blanket and crawling to her mother. Hyoga smiled at that, trying to not laugh at their five year old daughter. Shun took a hold of the dress's hem, and pulled it up, over her daughter's head, forcing the little girl to raise her arms so the dress could be removed. Now Takara stood in nothing but her one piece pastel pink and green bathing suit and white sandals.

Back at the house, just before they left, Shun had put the sandals on Takura. She had glared at Hyoga, asking him what he was thinking putting her in socks when they were going to the beach. She had stripped the socks and putting on the delicate white sandals that had Piglet on them, onto her daughters feet. The little girl was obsessed with Piglet from Winnie the Pooh and the Grouch from Sesame Street.

Takara was sitting on the blanket, staring out at the ocean. "It so big," she whispered. "Mommy! Does it go on and on and on?"

"Not really." Shun told her. "It ends when it hits another body of water."

"Oh." Takara blinked, turning to face her mother. "Will it take me away?"

Hyoga laughed at that one, stopping him from pulling his shirt off. "No. No, Takara. It wont take you away." He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. That left him in only his blue swim trunks. He knelled down next to his daughter. "You want to go play in it?"

"Um...." She looked back at the water.

"Why don't we let daddy go get wet, and we'll make a sand castle?" Shun told her. Takara nodded, getting up. "Takara, take off your shoes." she told her daughter. Shun then pulled her shirt off, leaving on her shorts and her red two piece bathing suit. She stood up, helping Takara out by taking the bag from her. She led the little girl down the beach to the wetter sand. "Come on Hyoga. Go play in the water. You can stare at me some other time."

Hyoga blushed slightly, turning his head away as he kicked his own shoes off. He shook his head, wondering what had gotten into him. He's seen Shun in a bathing suit before...hell, he's seen her in a lot less then a bathing suit. He headed down the beach to the ocean, then waded into the salt water. He continued till he could swim without hitting the ocean floor.

Shun dumped the bag, buckets and various beach toys hitting the sand. Takara picked up one of the shovels, starting to dig with it. The mother smiled, picking up the other one and filling the largest bucket with sand. She made sure to pack it down tight, then turned it over. She hit the bottom a few time, then slowly removed the plastic from the sand. Takara watched, then gasped when the sand didn't topple back down. "How you do that?"

Shun smiled, handing a smaller bucket over to her daughter. "Fill it up with sand." She told her, doing the same to a medium sized bucket. "Make sure to pack it in tight." Takara giggled, using her hands to push the sand down into the bucket.

"Like this?" she asked, her bucket about three-fourths of the way full.

"All the way full." Shun told her. Shun carefully turned her now full bucket over onto the previously made one. She gently tapped it, then removed it, a tower slowly forming. Takara stared, amazed by what she was seeing.

"Show me! Show me!" she said holding her down full bucket up. Shun smiled, taking the bucket from her.

"Come here Gem." she said. Takara crawled over to her, watching as her mother turned the bucket over next to the growing tower. "Now tap the bottom a few times." Takara reach out, hitting the bottom of the bucket. "Now take the bucket off." She nodded, pulling the bucket off and towards her. The tower of sand fell down.

"It no work." Takara said, looking down at the bucket like she was blaming it.

Shun laughed lightly, taking a hand full of the dirt and putting it back into the bucket. "You have to pull it straight off. Okay?"

Takara nodded, helping Shun put the sand back into the bucket. This time when she tried to get the sand out she pulled straight up on it. There stood a perfect small sand castle. The little girl jumped up and down, laughing. She quickly ran over to the water, going up to her knees in it. "Daddy!"

Hyoga stopped swimming, turn to his daughter, smiling at her. He started back to her, his head down. Once he could stand, he did, walking along the ocean floor to her.

Takura had ventured farther out into the water, now up to her waist. The small girl had no hope when the wave came, knocking her over and under the water. Hyoga gasped, hearing Shun cry out in shock as Takara went under. He quickly moved, grabbing for her. He found her arm, pulling her out of the water before Shun even reach them. Takara coughed, tears quickly rolling down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Hyoga's neck, sobbing.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay." Hyoga told her, rubbing her back. "Daddy's got you."

"Is she alright?" Shun asking, laying a hand on his arm. "Hyoga?"

"She's fine. Just shookin' up." Hyoga assured her, moving out of the water. He moved towards their things. Shun moved ahead of him, grabbing the hooded towel they had brought for Takara. She wrapped her daughter in it, the hood covering her wet head. Takara let herself be wrapped up, sitting in Shun's lap.

"Its okay Gem." Shun told her soothingly, looking up when a towel was wrapped around her shoulders. Hyoga smiled, his own towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Takara?" Hyoga called, waiting till that blond head turned so he could look into green eyes. "That's why we told you you had to be careful."

Takara sniffed. "You said it no take me away."

"It wasn't trying to take you away. It was playing with you." Shun told her daughter. "Like Kiyoshi's puppy. When he gets happy, he knocks you down. Thats all it was doing."

"Oh." Takura nodded. "Daddy?"

"Mommy's right Gem. The ocean was only playing." Hyoga told her. "So till your bigger, either mommy or I will have to help you."

"'tay." Takara nodded. She gasped. "Daddy! Guess what!"

"What?"

"The sand did no fall down!" She told him.

"Really?" He asked, a slight laugh in his voice. It was just like his daughter to get excited about a sand castle.

The young child was nodding in excitement, wiggling out of her mother's arms. Her towel hit the blanket as she moved over to Hyoga. "Come see!"

Her father handed his damp towel to her mother, then allowed his daughter to drag him off. She explained which was hers and which was Shun's. Hyoga listened to her, picking up the toys before the ocean could claim them. "Mommy can do any ding!" she said, her speech reflecting her age, unable to pronounce the 'th' in 'thing'.

"Can she?" Hyoga asked. He figured when he was that age he thought his mother could do anything as well.

"Yep! Daddy too!" she told him, kissing him on the cheek. "Love daddy. Love mommy."

"Daddy and mommy loves you too." he promised, glancing over at Shun. She was heading towards them, her camera in hand. Takara laughed, yelling for her mother to take her picture.

Shun stopped a little ways from then, taking their picture. She then moved over, taking a picture of the sand castles. "Time for lunch." Shun told them. Takara cheered while Hyoga blinked.

"We've been here that long?" He asked.

Shun nodded. "Its almost one."

The blond adult blinked, not realizing they had been here that long. "Takara, do you want to try the water while mommy gets lunch out?"

Takara looked first at him, then her mother, then the ocean. "It no take away?"

"I promise." he told her.

Takara nodded. "Okay. But daddy no let go."

"I won't." He told her, picking her up into his arms. He waded out into the water, then kneeled down, letting Takura stand. He kept a hold of her, letting her splash in the water. She giggle, bending down.

"Look!" she cried, pulling a small shell out form under the waters surface. "What is it?"

"Its a sea shell." Hyoga told her, taking it and placing it in his palm. "I'm sure you can find another one if you try."

Takara found a lot of shells, letting Hyoga carry them. She ran ahead, straight into Shun's arms. She wrapped the towel around Takara, tying it closed and making sure the hood was up. Takara got ear aches too easily for the couple to not be cautious, "I found bunch of shells!"

"Did you?" Shun asked. She sat Takara down on the blanket, sitting a plate in front of her. On the plate was half a ham sandwich and some chips. She handed Takara a juice box, then started to eat her own lunch.

Once lunch was over, Shun pulled out a small bag for trash. She then pulled out a zip-lock back, handing it to Takura. "Put you shells in that. You can show them to Uncle Ikki when we get home." Shun told her. "Uncle Ikki loved sea shells."

Takura nodded, carefully putting shells into the bag while her parents cleaned everything up. Shun zipped it closed, letting her daughter carry it back to the car. "I'm going to take Takara over to the showers." Shun told Hyoga, placing the things she was carrying down, pulling two towels out of the truck that she had brought just for this.

"You want my boxer shorts?" he asked, knowing her shorts were still wet from when Takara fell in the water. Shun's shirt would be long enough that if they stopped anywhere no one would know that they weren't shorts.

"Thanks." Shun said. She pulled them out, along with the rest of the clothes that her and her daughter would need. "Should I put her back in her dress or in her extra clothes?"

"The dress. No use in dirtying another outfit if we don't have to." Hyoga told her. She nodded, getting the dress out.

She then took Takara by the hand, heading over to the bathroom/shower area. She picked a stall, stripping Takara down, turning on the water so that it sprayed down on both of them, causing the little girl to laugh. The young mother wrapped her daughter in a towel, drying her off. Once done, she put her underwear on, then the white dress. "Takara. Can you stand there a minute while mommy rinses off?"

Takara nodded, doing as she was asked like the good little girl that she was. Shun quickly rinsed, then removing her bathing suit and redress. Shun put all the wet clothes into a plastic bag, then folded the towels. She took took her daughter by the hand, heading back towards the car.

Hyoga wasn't there and the trunk was closed, so she knew that he had gone to rinse to sand off, then change. She open the driver door, popping the trunk. Putting everything in there, and then pulled out a hair brush and a pack of hair ties. Shun sat down in the drivers seat, calling Takara to stand in front of her. Shun handed her the bag of hair ties, telling her to pick one out.

"I want piggy tails." Takara told her, holding up a green and a orange hair tie. Shun sighed, not even going to argue about the colors she had chosen. Shun set to work brushing out Takara long hair, then split it in half. She braided one, then the other, putting a hair tie in each. "I wanted piggy tails!" Takara whinnied.

Shun kissed her on the top of the head. "You have to much salt water in you hair for that. I'll do pig tails tomorrow." she told her as she set about brushing her own hair. She sighed only halfway down, deciding to just leave it. "Gem, give mommy a hair tie." Takara handed her a blue one, and Shun wrestled her hair into a pony tail.

"Shun, you ready?" Hyoga asked as he approached the car.

"Yeah." Shun told him, getting up. She took the bag of hair ties from Takura, giving them and the brush to Hyoga. She then put her daughter into the car, buckling her into her booster seat. "Hyoga, I need the keys.

Hyoga shut the trunk, digging the keys out of his pocket. He handed them to her, brushing his hair out of the way. Shun moved back to the drivers seat, leaving Takara's door open. She started the car, turning the air conditioner on full blast. Shun got back out, stretching as she did. "Want to hit an ice cream shop before going home?" Hyoga asked her.

Shun smiled at Hyoga, nodding. "Sure."

He nodded back, handing her the brush, his hair now combed through. Shun headed around the car, while Hyoga closed Takara's door and got into the driver seat. Once both of them were in, Hyoga headed out to a small ice cream shop he had seen on the way in. He pulled in, parking. He turned the car off, getting out to get Takara out.

"Where we?" Takara asked, looking up at the shop.

"Ice cream." Hyoga told her, leading her to the door, Shun right behind them. The went to the counter, each getting a small cup of ice cream. The sat down at one of the tables, eating. Like most kids, Takara had it on her face and dress by the time she was done. "I'll change her." Hyoga promised, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Agreed." Shun told him.

Out side again, Takara was stripped out of her dress, and put into a red shot sleeve shirt and blue shot overalls that had the Grouch on the pocket. Shun handed Hyoga a baby whip, which he used to clean his daughter's face and hands. Takara was put back into her booster seat, and they headed home. Not ten minutes later, she was sound asleep with her head tipped sideways.

"Looks like she had fun." Shun said, snapping a picture of Takura on her digital camera.

"Yeah. We'll have to take her to the zoo some time." Hyoga committed.

Shun turned to him, smiling. "She would love that."

"Ikki jokes that it must be hereditary. Apparently neither him or Esma [1] like to go to the zoo...but bother Bish [2] and Cho love it."

"Then we'll have to take our niece and nephew to the zoo." She told him.

"There not my niece and nephew." Hyoga reminded her.

"You've been there their entire lives, your dating their aunt, your daughter is their cousin...and they call you Uncle Hyoga. So yes they are you niece and nephew."

"Shun."

"Don't 'Shun' me." Shun muttered. "Now you listen to me Alexie Hyoga Yukida [3], they are your niece and nephew, whether by blood or friendship."

Hyoga grinned. "You know...I like when you use my full name."

Shun rolled her eyes, and ignored him the rest of the way home.

* * *

[1] Esma is a nickname for Esmeralda.

[2] Bish is a nickname for Bishamon. Bishamon (boy) and Cho (girl) are Ikki and Esmeralda's twin four and a half year olds. It's been awhile, so I thought I would make a not for anyone who didn't remember. (I even had to look up the names to remember.)

[3] Alexie Hyoga Yukida is Hyoga full name, or so I have been told. For the purpose of this story, we'll say its true.

* * *

That's chapter 2. As of know I'm not sure when I'll update again, it's up to the bunnies.

I believe this one will have one more chapter, maybe two.

After that will be another sequel. (actually I'm thinking of at least two more -maybe more- in this series, hope everyone's okay with that.)

Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and of my future plans for this story/series! Ideas and thoughts are always accepted!! ^-^


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! THAT WILL COME SOON!

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE.

PLEASE READ IT!

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

dArK-dAeMoIs-Dea

nurielle

Hunnypooh

Moonlightskymist

KaL KeY

* * *

Lets try to get this to the right person, do help out! My stories, and every other authors stories, are important and we loved them! Make it so we don't lose them!


End file.
